Smurfette's Inner Beauty/Part 6
Every Smurf had gathered around Smurfette as she emerged from the infirmary, showing that she is back to being young and beautiful again. "Sacre bleu! C'est un miracle!" Painter said, as soon as he saw her. "Praise be to the Almighty, Smurfette! He smurfed you one step away from death and smurfed you back your youth and beauty!" Tapper said. "Oh, my, you certainly look more ravishing than you did yesterday," Vanity said. "Gosh, I wonder how you smurfed it," Clumsy said. "Well, it's obvious that Empath must have found a way to reverse the spell, because there's no other way that this miraculous healing could be explained, Clumsy," Brainy said. "It was just a confession of love that smurfed the job, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Empath told Smurfette how much he would love her no matter how old she looked, and with a kiss she was smurfed back to normal." "Well, it's great to have you smurfing back to your old beautiful self anyway, Smurfette," Hefty said. "You smurfed it, laddie," Duncan said. "And now that we have Smurfette back to normal, we can resume smurfing with our Smurf Art Festival contest." "HURRAY!" all the Smurfs shouted, except for Grouchy, who simply said, "I hate hurrays!" "Well, what are we waiting for, mes amis?" Painter said. "Yes, let's get our supplies and get back to smurfing the contest," Sculptor said. "Just remember, that none of you smurf a chance of winning this year," Scribbler said. And as all the Smurfs rushed to their houses to get their art supplies and their works in progress, Papa Smurf said to Smurfette, "Your fellow Smurfs are certainly glad to have you back to the way you are, Smurfette, even if it's for resuming this year's Smurf Art Festival contest." "I know they mean well, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "But even if that's all they like me for, I'm glad to be looking as young and beautiful as I feel again." "As long as you remember that there's true beauty inside you that will never fade away, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Papa Smurf is correct, Smurfette," Empath said. "There are some things that Hogatha may take away from you, but the one thing she can never take away is your beautiful spirit." "I'm starting to feel sorry for what Hogatha must be feeling right now with the Spell Of Syphonia broken, Empath," Smurfette said. "Hogatha only got what she wanted and nothing more, Smurfette," Empath said. "Though admittedly this smurf is also feeling a bit of empathy for her as well. With Harlequin seeing her as she truly is now, it must be heartbreaking for her to know that she couldn't maintain the masquerade when the spell was finally broken." "If that beauty was all Harlequin was ever interested in, I'm not sure that he could ever love Hogatha for anything else besides that," Smurfette said. "Now that that's taken care of, Smurfette, you still have a contest for you to resume as the model," Papa Smurf reminded her. "Then I might as well get myself ready for it," Smurfette said as she headed for her house. "I'll see you Smurfs in a moment." Empath and Papa Smurf watched Smurfette walk off. "You did a brave thing to admit what was truly in your heart to say to Smurfette, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf does want to grow old with Smurfette, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "This smurf just doesn't want her to end up growing old apart from this smurf before her time." "As long as she has her fellow Smurfs around that truly care for her more than for her looks, Empath, there's a good chance that she will live long and beautiful for years to come," Papa Smurf said. ----- Empath's personal journal. With Smurfette's youth and beauty restored, the Smurf Art Festival contest has resumed, and all the Smurfs are happy that Smurfette no longer needs to hide herself from the rest of the world just because of how she looks. Smurfette is feeling much better about herself, which makes this smurf feel happy for her, seeing that the Spell Of Syphonia has been broken. She is still a bit uncomfortable with the idea of exposing herself, and this smurf personally doesn't blame her one bit for that feeling, knowing that there are some things about female Smurfs that they would rather keep private until the time comes for marriage. Nonetheless, this smurf is pleased to see that Smurfette is willing to explore beyond herself and not let her inhibitions get in the way of how she wants to present herself to her fellow Smurfs. It is not something that the Psyche Master would celebrate, but it is a freedom that comes with being a Smurf that this smurf feels is worth celebrating. ----- A day later, Empath, Smurfette, and Papa Smurf were looking over all the completed entries from the contest, noting how well each of the Smurfs did with their own works of art portraying Smurfette. "Not a bad piece of work from Painter," Papa Smurf said. "Sculptor's and Scribbler's entries are also well-crafted, so it's pretty hard to decide from any of the three artists which one is the best, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "Well, you can't say that Clumsy didn't try to smurf his best," Smurfette said, giggling as she was looking at his attempt of a painting. Papa Smurf sighed. "This year it seems that most of my little Smurfs have outsmurfed themselves, Empath. It's getting really hard for me to decide which smurf of art any of them have created will win this year's contest prize." "Oh, Smurfs, take a look at this," Smurfette called out. Empath and Papa Smurf came over to look at a painting that Smurfette held up. "I think this picture should be this year's contest winner." "Great Ancestors, that painting seems to really capture Smurfette in all her beauty," Empath said, finding himself amazed. "This smurf wonders who's responsible for its creation." "Why, that's Baby Smurf's painting, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "Baby Smurf did that painting of me?" Smurfette asked, sounding surprised. "It would appear so, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Of course, I was watching over Baby Smurf when he created that picture during the contest, so that's how I would know for sure." "Oh, that's just incredible, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, finding herself captivated by the image she was seeing on the paper. "You see, Smurfette, even Baby Smurf sees you as beautiful no matter how you look," Empath said. "And if a baby can see such beauty in you, nothing in the world can ever change what a baby sees in you." "Papa Smurf, I would like to have this picture for my own, but I would want it to be smurfed with the entire village first, just so they would know who created it," Smurfette requested. "Then I guess we have this year's contest winner," Papa Smurf said. "The only thing is, I don't know what we're going to do with the month's supply of smurfberry pudding." "This smurf suggests that we should let the entire village have a month's supply of smurfberry pudding, because they all did their best work in the contest, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "And for Smurfette as well, Empath, because without her we wouldn't have a contest winner," Papa Smurf added. "Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "It feels so good knowing everybody gets to enjoy being the winner of the art contest." "Just remember, Smurfette, that you'll always be the best work of art that's on display in the entire village," Empath said. "Oh, Empath," Smurfette said, as the three Smurfs laughed with each other. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Inner Beauty chapters